Tears of The Sun
by Ryuna Ohime
Summary: England merelakan America menang dalam perang itu. Tapi, ia masih memikirkannya setelah perang. Sequel dari "Reason". Song Fic. Warning inside. USUK.


**Disclaimer (s) :** [**Charachters**] Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. [**Title**] Tears of The Sun (Taiyou no Namida) © NEWS (Japanese Boy Band). [**Lyric**] Matahariku © Agnes Monica.

**Warning :** Boy's Love. OOC. Typo. USUK. Angst. AU.

**Author's Note **: Sequel dari "Reason" dan flashback diambil dari beberapa bagian "Reason" dengan England's PoV. Italic = flashback.

**Tears of The Sun**

.

_Tertutup sudah pintu, pintu hatiku_

_Yang pernah dibuka waktu, hanya untukmu_

.

Tik. Tik. Tik.

Terdengar tetesan air berjatuhan di bagian luar jendela kamar seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dan wajah tampan. Alisnya yang tebal bertengger diam diatas matanya yang sewarna daun segar di taman. Mata _emerald_ itu tidaklah memancarkan sedikitpun bukti kehidupan. Tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian rumahnya, berada di atas salah satu kursi kamarnya itu tak lagi memiliki keinginan untuk bergerak. Dia hanya duduk diam dalam kamarnya. Tanpa ada keinginan untuk memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Ia telah lama memandang kosong pada dinding di kamarnya sampai suara tetesan itu terdengar membuatnya memalingkan wajah tampannya yang kini lebih pucat dari biasanya. Pandangan kosong itu menatap jendela. Mulai memfokuskan pada tetesan air di sana. Pikirannya melayang dalam ingatannya.

_" Hey England…"_

Suara yang detik itu juga langsung menusuk hatinya meski hanya berasal dari sebuah ingatan, bergema di telinganya. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya. Dimana jantung terletak. Dimana luka yang terbuka lebar berada. Dimana kesakitan itu berasal. Airmukanya yang tadinya datar berubah. Alisnya yang tadinya hanya diam, bergerak saling mendekat. Tatapan kosong mata _emerald_nya dipenuhi kesedihan. Tarikan nafasnya tak lagi teratur. Bibirnya terbuka untuk membantu mengeluarkan nafas yang dihirupnya.

.

_Kini kau pergi dari hidupku_

_Kuharus relakanmu walau aku tak mau_

.

_" Ternyata aku memang menginginkan kebebasan."_

_Sang pemimpin pasukan mengarahkan senapan pada dirinya. Mau ataupun tidak, England terdiam melihat pemuda dengan rambut pirang gelap itu. England mengenal pemuda yang berhadapan dengannya ini. Ia mengetahui tiap sisi, sifat, ataupun segala hal tentangnya. Pemuda tinggi bermata biru itu adalah seseorang yang telah ia rawat sedari kecil. Seseorang yang telah ia anggap adiknya yang paling berharga dari apapun. Seseorang yang berarti segala-galanya baginya. Takkan terlupakan. Tidak tergantikan. Meski sekarang mata biru itu tak lagi memandangnya hangat namun penuh emosi. Bibir yang sealu tersenyum manis itu kini mengeluarkan kata-kata menyakitkan. Ia bisa merasakan kepedihan mulai menggerogoti hatinya saat mendengarkan kata-kata pemuda itu._

_"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi."_

_Pemuda itu memberi penekanan pada kata 'anak kecil'. Seketika itu juga, England bisa melihat sosok kecil dari pemuda yang mengarahkan senapan padanya itu. Tersenyum padanya dari samping pemuda itu. Penekanan kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu bisa ditangkap England. Perasaan yang dikatakan pemuda itu bisa dimengerti olehnya. Lelaki dewasa mana yang masih ingin dianggap sebagai seorang anak kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dunia. Ia sadar lebih dulu dari siapapun bahwa pemuda yang selalu tertawa di sampingnya itu kini telah menjadi sosok seorang yang mandiri. Ialah yang merawatnya sedari kecil. Mana mungkin ia tak menyadari perkembangan seseorang yang paling disayanginya itu._

_"Aku juga bukan adikmu."_

_Penekanan kata lagi. England menajamkan matanya berusaha menahan airmatanya. Ia masih ingin menatap jelas wajah pemuda di hadapannya ini. Ia ingin mengabadikan wajah yang mungkin tak akan lagi mau memandangnya itu. Ditelitinya lagi agar bisa mengingat dengan jelas sosok orang yang dikasihinya ini ketika mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu belum bisa apa-apa yang dibalas dengan sergahan. _

_"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, England!"_

_Ia tahu orang yang dihadapinya itu memang bukan anak kecil lagi._

_Ia tahu..._

_Karena tahu, itu menyakitkan. _

_Airmata mulai jatuh dipipinya. Tapi ia yakin pemuda itu tidak akan melihat dan mendengar suaranya yang memanggil dengan pelan di tengah hujan deras," Ame-"_

_._

_Berjuta warna pelangi di dalam hati _

_Sejenak luluh bergeming menjauh pergi_

_._

"-rica…"

Dia memanggil nama itu dengan kepedihan sama seperti yang dirasakannya saat itu. Airmata pun jatuh. Tidak dengan perlahan-lahan. Namun dengan berketerusan. Tanpa dihalangi. Digerakannya tangan kanannya untuk menopang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya condong ke depan membuat posisi nyaris membungkuk. Tangan kirinya yang masih mencengkram dadanya kini mengerat. Wajahnya jelas menggambarkan kesakitan hatinya. Menyiratkan makna bahwa ia tak memiliki arti untuk tetap melanjutkan hidupnya. Ia kehilangan alasan untuk merasakan kebahagiaan. Untuk menikmati rasa senang. Direnggut begitu tragis darinya. Ia mengeluarkan keputusasaannya, kepedihannya, serta kehilangnnya dalam tangisan.

Sesenggukannya terdengar karena ia menahan suaranya. Tubuhnya bergetar akibat tangis yang dikeluarkan. Pandangannya mengabur disebabkan airmata yang tak bisa dibendung keluar tanpa henti. Begitu juga dengan pikirannya yang tak bisa lagi ia kendalikan dan seenaknya membuat ia mengingat-ingat segala hal yang dirindukannya dari seseorang yang telah terpisah. Perpisahan yang bukan diinginkannya. Tidak diharapkannya. Tak pernah ia berpikir akan dialaminya begitu cepat. Hatinya bagai tercabik dengan kasar oleh cakar tajam tak terlihat. Tak ada luka di tubuhnya. Tetapi, hatinya, sudah tak bisa lagi menanggung luka yang telah tertoreh.

Begitu besar.

Begitu dalam.

Begitu menyakitkan.

Getaran tubuhnya makin kuat diiringi tangis yang juga keluar dengan seluruh rasa sakitnya. Ia tak tahu lagi apa yang dirasakannya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing, membuatnya harus menopang dengan kedua tangannya. Ia tertunduk. Menangis. Sesenggukan. Lalu menangis lagi. Wajah dan kedua tangannya telah basah oleh airmata yang dengan sangat senang hati keluar dari matanya. Sakit. Hatinya sakit. Hanya itu yang bisa ia rasakan, ia tahu, ataupun ia kenali dari dirinya maupu dunia yang sekarang hanya dilihatnya dengan pandangan mencela.

Ia menyalahkan dunia. Ia mengutuk waktu.

Mereka yang telah membuatnya ditinggal orang yang paling disayanginya. Mereka yang merenggut kebahagian darinya. Mereka juga yang diam saja tanpa melakukan apa-apa melihatnya hancur karena perbuatan mereka. Ia menganggap mereka tercela. Ia tak bisa memaafkan mereka. Sungguh tak bisa.

.

_Tak ada lagi cahaya suci_

_Semua nada beranjak, aku terdiam sepi_

.

_"Tidak akan kubiarkan!" seru England seraya berlari dengan cepat ke arah Amerika yang sempat tidak terfokus dan England berhasil membuat senapan America terlontar jauh dari dirinya dan America. Dengan terengah-engah, England berkata," Siapa yang terdesak? Bodoh!"_

_Setelah berhasil membuat America kehilangan senjatanya, kini giliran England yang mengarahkan senapannya di depan leher America. Mereka bertatapan. Mata biru America menatap dalam mata hijau England. America berhasil mempertahankan airmatanya dan menampilkan wajah tanpa ekspresi kepada England. Sebaliknya, England masih terengah-engah mengatur nafasnya setelah berlari tadi dan America dapat melihat di sudut mata England, mengalir airmata yang bila tidak diperhatikan dengan seksama, tidaklah kelihatan. England menajamkan matanya, masih berteguh dengan usahanya untuk menahan tangis. Ia merasa dirinya gila karena mengarahkan senjatanya pada America._

_Pemuda yang disayanginya. Jantung hatinya._

_"Tembaklah," ucap America mantap tanpa keraguan._

_Mencelos hati England. Perkataan yang dilontarkan America dengan tanpa ragu sedikitpun itu membuat tangannya yang memegang senapan terarah ke leher America, bergetar sesaat. Ketika dipegangnya dengan mantap senapannya, tanpa bergetar lagi, tubuhnya bagai dipotong dan tercerai-berai. Ribuan jarum seolah berlomba-lomba menusukkan sisi tajam mereka ke dalam hati England. Mereka seolah berlomba siapa yang bisa paling dalam tertancap di dalam hatinya. Atau seolah tangan-tangan tak terlihat berusaha mengeluarkan jantung England dari rongga dadanya dengan paksa tanpa ia bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Airmatanya melintasi pipinya bersamaan dengan hujan yang telah, bahkan sebelum mereka memulai peperangan, jatuh ke bumi. Hujan itu jatuh bersamaan dengan awan gelap yang menutupi matahari. Seolah ia turun sebagai bentuk kesedihan Sang Surya akan peperangan ini. Tangisan Sang Matahari._

_England menggenggam erat senapannya. Ia tahu akhir dari peperangan ini. Sejak awal perang ini dimulai, ia telah tahu akhirnya. Ia yang telah menghadapi peperangan yang tak terhitung. Memegang kemenangan selama berabad-abad. Berjaya akan kekuatan dan kemampuan perangnya. Dengan seluruh pengalamannya berperang, ia tahu hasilnya. Seandainya bisa, ia tak ingin melakukan perang ini. Ia tak ingin mengarahkan senjata yang bisa menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya. Ia tak ingin merenggut kehidupan, impian, ataupun kebahagiaannya meski ia dengan tanpa belas kasihan merebut itu semua dari orang lain. Ia tak ingin kehilangan senyum manis yang selalu menyambutnya. Ia sungguh tak ingin kehilangan semua itu. _

_"Mana mungkin aku menarik pelatuk ini..."_

_England berkata dalam hati, "Aku mencintaimu."_

_"…Bodoh!"_

.

_Dengarkan aku, Matahariku..._

.

England tahu perpisahan itu akan terjadi meski tak pernah ia sedetikpun menginginkan ataupun mengharapkannya. Inilah yang membuatnya tak ingin memperlakukan America sebagai seorang yang sudah dewasa. Ia menyadari America perlahan makin kuat dan bisa mandiri tanpa dirinya. Tapi ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang paling berharga baginya ini sehingga ia bersikap padanya seolah America masih anak kecil. Berharap bahwa dengan begitu, America tak akan terbersit keinginan untuk pergi darinya. Karena ia yang telah hidup jauh lebih lama dari America tahu bahwa seorang anak pasti akan meninggalkan mereka yang telah merawat dan membesarkannya. Ia telah melihat berbagi contoh dan itu sudah umum. Namun, ia tak ingin begitu.

Ia tak ingin mengakui America sudah dewasa. Sudah bisa melakukan apapun tanpa dirinya. Yang berarti, bila ia sudah mandiri, ia akan ditinggalkan America karena sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Dengan mengakui America telah dewasa berarti ia akan ditinggalkan olehnya. Karena itulah England selalu memperlakukannya seperti adik kecilnya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia mencintai America jauh sebelum America beranjak dewasa.

England yang masih menangis sesenggukan mengangkat kepalanya dari kedua tangannya. Ia melihat keluar jendela. Lebih tepatnya melihat hujan yang berada diluar jendela. Airmata masih mengalir dikedua matanya ketika ia berjalan perlahan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Angin dingin yang mendampingi tangisan Sang Matahari itu masuk menerpa wajah dan tubuh England saat membuka jendela. Hujan yang terlihat di depan matanya terlihat sama persis seperti hujan yang turun ketika perang itu.

Ditengah-tengah derasnya hujan, England melihat sebuah sosok. Ia mengenal sosok itu. Itu adalah sosok pemuda berambut pirang dan bermata biru yang memakai pakaian perang persis saat itu. Sosok itu menatap England dalam dengan sedih yang tergambar jelas. England terisak. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke arah sosok itu untuk meraihnya.

"America…" panggilnya. Ia menangis dengan hati terluka akan harapan dan berkata, "Tolong…"

Ia sesenggukan, "Kembalilah…"

Sosok itu tak bergeming. Diam membisu.

"Aku mencintaimu…" England berkata dengan kesedihan mendalam, "America…"

Ilusi yang dilihat England pun masih tetap membisu lalu perlahan menghilang tanpa bekas.

.

_Ku bersedih_

_Karena kau tak lagi bersamaku _

.

**The End**

.

Thank you so much for reading this story

Please Review if you don't mind


End file.
